Fears
by Shadethehedgehog1413
Summary: A story based on the fears of Mobians, both my OC's and other sonic characters. Each chapter will be a short story to see if they can overcome these scary terrors. New chapter each month.
1. Luna

Lets face the facts, everyone has a fear deep inside their hearts. Dark, scary things that never really leave, just haunt you in your nightmares. Such as zombie apocalypse, seeing a loved one die before your eyes, being tortured and tormented by the one you hate, or just classic video game characters like Slender man. We all fear something that we'll have to face eventually, and thats what this is about.

In each chapter, you'll learn what each Mobian fears, whether its OC characters or Archie Comic characters, they all have fears they never want to live through. Now, the only way to truly escape their nightmares throughout this story is very simple. They can either rise up and face the fear head on, or they can cower and be tormented til the very end. Who knows who will be strong or weak in this story.

If your interested for a story, then why dont we start on Luna the Wolf? (OC)

Normal POV (Lemon scene starts at ***)

Luna really couldnt recall any recent events that took place today, it all just seemed like a blur. Awakening with a pain on the side of her head, she looked around at the dimly lit room, and by the looks of it, the time had to be at least midnight, possibly 1 am.  
When trying to speak, the gray and pink wolf instantly realized there was a ball gag on her mouth. She was also naked, had all four legs handcuffed to each bedpost, and finally had an inhibitor collar around her neck. So that meant she couldnt use her fire powers at all, leaving her defenseless.

'Whats going on?' She thought. Was this some kind of sick joke?  
Then a piece to the mystery puzzle was added, as her abusing, rapist of an exboyfriend walked in. Wearing nothing and had anger in those cold, heartless gray eyes, making Luna worry. She knew that look from when she was dating him, but broke up with him months ago.

'Hunter whats going on?' Luna thought, as if he could read minds, but its not like she could really speak at the moment. Not hearing her psychic question, the 18 year old wolf just walked to a drawer beside the bed, pulling out a small, round pill and yanked off the ball gag.  
"Swallow, mutt." He ordered in a stern voice. Luna simply shook her head in deffiance, leading Hunter to growl and shove the pill down her throat. "Now swallow it unless you wanna lose another baby." He snarled, clamping a paw on her muzzle to make sure she swallowed it down.

The female here was so confused as to what was going on, she barely noticed that she gulped the pill down while being lost in it.

'What the fuck is this?' She thought, remembering that certain type of medicine quite well. A birth control pill, which only meant one thing.

"Fuck no, your not raping me!" She screamed, tugging harshly at the metallic locks to get free, flapping her phoenix wings for extra strength. Before she could call out for help, the cinnamon colored wolf slapped her hard on the face before reattaching the ball gag.  
"You ever do that again, you wont eat for a week!" He growled, straddling her waist that felt to be in pain, possibly from past rapings that Luna couldnt even remember. Luna didnt even think she was kidnapped, maybe her whole life with Shadow was a dream and this was bitter reality.

***

Lost in her own thoughts again, the wolf was slammed out of it when Hunter slammed his 9 inch length right into her already burning hole, not giving her a second to adjust as he just slammed away.  
Luna tried screaming in pain, hoping someone would save her from this nightmare she couldnt escape from, but it was no use. All Luna could do at the time was cry in sheer pain and wish she was dead at the moment.

"Didnt I warn you if you ever ran away you'd regret it? Too bad no cared enough to look for you this time." Hunter said with an evil chuckle, clawing roughly against her hips with his sharp, thick claws.  
'I-I...I hate you!' The wolf screamed in her thoughts, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"And if anyone tries to get you, ill kill them this time, understand?!" He yelled to which Luna quickly nodded, not wanting to anger him anymore.

***

Thank the goddess Aurora that it all ended quickly once he released inside before pulling out of the weakened girl.  
"Tsk, your a mess." He muttered, walking out the door and locked it. Leaving the girl to cry herself to sleep as the nightmare came to an end.

This nightly terror proved Luna was still scared of Hunter to this day, but at least it was only a dream. With that over with, who should be the next victim?


	2. Amy Rose

~Amy

Normal POV

It all seemed like a normal day instead of a dream to the pink hedgehog dressed in red, skipping through the park happily.  
Like she did everyday, she was looking around for her blue furred crush Sonic and try to get him to go on a romantic date together.

'Since he and Sally broke up, this could be my chance. To swoop in and show him im the one, his soulmate like Julie-Su is to Knuckles!' Amy thought, memories of those two echidnas so wrapped up in love and planning on getting married. The pink hedgehog wanted that life so bad.

However, she was frozen at the sight in front of her. At the entrance of Castle Acorn a few feet away, Sonic was talking to Sally, all seeming normal. Until they kissed passionately, as if the love never left their hearts.  
"W-what is he doing?!" Amy gasped, as if she was dating Sonic and he just betrayed her, even though he didnt.

Running over to the couple in a heated make out, Amy demanded an answer to this.  
"Sonic, what are you doing? You and Sally broke up!" She exclaimed, tapping her boot for an answer as Sonic rolled his eyes.  
"It was just a misunderstanding, Amy. And since the war between Eggman and Knothole has dialed down, nows the perfect time to get married." Sonic said.

Thats when Amy looked to Sallys hand, seeing a dazzling engagement ring there, making it official.  
"B-but..." Amy started, trying to think of something to say while trying not to cry right in front of them.  
"It probably wouldnt have worked out between us Amy. To be honest here, you really tried too hard and scared the life outta me with that hammer. So since im taken, just go after Shadow or something." Sonic said, walking off with Sally as if he didnt care about how Amy was feeling. He didnt even let her down gently like a real friend.

You could almost hear Amys heart shatter to bits as she broke down and cried on her knees, knowing her true love was getting married to another girl. She had really lost him this time.  
And there wasnt even anyone else to love right now for her. Shadow was with Luna at the moment, Scourge had his new babe Arctic in Moebius, even Silver had Blaze in the future to love.

Also, the rose colored hedgehog didnt show interest in any other male mobians, it was always just Sonic.  
'I-I...im really on my own now...' Amy thought sadly, sniffling. Getting to her feet again, Amy wiped away the tears with the back of her glove. As much as she wanted to be with Sonic, it wasnt right of her to keep him away from his true love or wish for them to break up and be unhappy.

"I...I have to let him go." She said barely above a whisper, just walking back home by herself. Being strong enough to do this, willing to let her one and only love be free helped her face her own fear.

Suddenly, she woke up in her own bed, panting and sweating like crazy. Looking at her surroundings, everything looked normal at the moment.  
"It...it was all just a dream." She muttered, looking at a picture of her and Sonic. "Maybe that dream meant something will happen." She whispered, staring for a while at that happy photo of them together. "And...if it ever does...ill be okay." She said with a light smile before falling asleep once more.


	3. Arctic

~Arctic

I woke up with my ears ringing, feeling a cold, hard surface touching my bare back. Where was I?

Groaning in pain at the massive headache spiraling around my mind, I slowly sat up to check out my surroundings but the blurriness in my lavender eyes didnt exactly help out too much. The only thing I could make out sight-wise was people running around, destroyed houses crushed by massive chunks of ice. When the ringing finally passed out my seashell shaped ears, screams and sobs instantly filled both of them.

"She's hexed!" a male yelled.

"A monster! A viscous, demonic, monster!" A mother yelled from far away, protecting her two young ones from...me. Just to be positive on what this whole thing was about, my hand carefully wrapped around a broken piece of glass, bringing it up a few inches from my face to see my reflection. Inside the mirror, I appeared to be 12 years old, a child again.

My heart ached terribly inside my chest, making it really hard to breathe in the cool, crisp air in the mountainous area. This wasnt just an ordinary dream or nightmare, but instead a familiar memory, reminiscing about one of my worst mistakes. In the end, my dad paid the ultimate price to save me, a demonic fox with uncontrollable dark powers that could break out again. I didnt deserve it.

"Kill her!" a male fox yelled, taking out a spear to stab into my demented body. Scurrying onto my feet atop the icy ground, I ran away from this large crowd of my own kind that turned against me.

"Just stay away from me! Stay away!" I yelled, wanting to get away from this crowd of angry villagers. Running off as far and fast as my short legs could take me, I ducked behind a large hill of ice, snow and rocks that had formed after the avalanche I had caused.

Panting to catch my breath, I simply wiped the sweat off my brow, looking around for a moment before heading to the forest. However, tears threatened to roll down my cheeks at the sight beside my feet.

There lay my father, buried under the rubble with a gruesome pool of dark red blood running underneath his broken down body. He was clearly dead from the impact, especially the huge hit on his head.

The crystal tears streamed stripes down my cheeks, falling to my knees beside my last family member. I did have a sister in reality, but I guess in this dream I couldnt really remember Luna was alive out there.

"Daddy..." I choked out, stroking back his three white bangs back while sobbing softly. His death was all my fault.

'As if losing my mother wasnt enough, now my fathers gone too? What more do I have to lose?' I wondered.

"How about your sister?" A dark, deep voice spoke out behind me. Growling with the thought that it had to be some pesky fox come to kill me for my outbreak, I whipped around with both my hands glowing ice blue, ready to fire an icicle at their neck.

Even worse. It was Mephiles the hedgehog.

"Or Scourge." Said another dark voice. Finitevus appeared behind me, both evil beings looking quite amused at all the chaos I had formed. This hadnt really happened before, further proving this was a dream.

"Your father was an idiot for letting you live." Mephiles continued, both starting to walk around me.

"Really, you may think you have control of your powers now with your precious sister and lover by your side, when in reality your not. It will happen again." Finitevus warned. Part of me believed they were just lying to get under my skin like before, but then another part of my mind didnt really believe that.

"Take a look for yourself, my dear." Finitevus said, flipping one of his mystical warp rings in front of me, growing bigger and bigger. Warbling a little bit, inside was something I didnt wanna believe. Scourge was laying dead due to icicles slammed deep into his body, coated with the emerald hedgehogs blood. Luna and Shadow lay close by, dead as doornails along the floor with streams of blood pouring out too fast to heal.

Then I saw myself. Panting hardly as if killing them all was hard work, which im sure would be if that ever happened, and my appearance was the same as before. My hair wasnt curled, instead messy and black with green tips, lavender eyes shaped like almonds but demonic style, along with the torn fairy wings and black dress.

"N-no!" I screamed, tears pouring down twice as fast. "This cant be real! Your lying!" I roared, claws slicing out to tear them apart.

"Life isnt a joke, Nightfox." Mephiles said. "Why try to fight as a good person when your soul is demented with darkness?" He asked. I knew what they were trying to do now. Weaken me up, tell me lies to join their sick little team of misfits with no self control or goodness in their hearts.

"You cant be fixed Arctic. You'll only kill everyone in a matter of time, so embrace it." Finitevus whispered in my ears, pushing my angered feelings even higher up.

"No!" I screamed, punching Finitevus down into the snowy ground, then threw him into Mephiles before that echidna could even get onto his feet again. "Your both wrong! My life has been amazing ever since Luna found me, and im starting a beautiful life with my lover! As long as those two and my friends are in my life, you idiots will never hurt me! And as for my dark powers..." I said softly, looking to the back of my palms.

The symbol was there, but changed from an evil pitch black to an icy blue. Matching the color it was in reality. "They're not evil anymore either." I said, smirking confidently.

Suddenly, I was whipped out of that world so fast, made me dizzy upon waking up in my room with a scream.

Panting hardly from that bizarre dream, I looked down at Scourge beside me, mumbling some things before waking up. His ice blue eyes looked so tired, only opened halfway but still showed concern for me.

"Whats wrong babe?" he groaned.

I considered telling him what really happened, but decided against it.

"Nothing sweetheart." I replied lovingly, placing a sweet peck on his peach lips only once. "Nothing at all." I added softly, nuzzling against his chest while he was all confused, but wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.


End file.
